1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the identification and insertion of address information in electronic messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a single organization, there may be hundreds or thousands of members. Specific members of the organization may be “subject matter experts” who possess or have acquired particular subject matter expertise. Others within the organization may wish to contact one or more of these subject matter experts to avail themselves of the subject matter expert's expertise.
However, within the organization, and particularly when the organization is large, it is unlikely that any single given user will be personally acquainted with all organization members or the available suitable subject matter experts. Even with the availability of typical organizational messaging and directory systems, the user relying on these systems to seek out resources such as a subject matter expert is more likely to contact only those users within the first user's circle of personal contacts to determine whether one of those contacts can provide the needed information, or forward a message on to the target subject matter resource.